


burning up

by teutonic



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teutonic/pseuds/teutonic
Summary: “Fuck me,” Dennis says, blunt, breathless,wanting. Mac blinks, surprised, and Dennis takes the opportunity to close the gap between them once more, biting down on Mac’s lower lip in a silent plea. When Mac groans into the kiss, Dennis lets his grin curve sharp and triumphant against the other’s mouth. But Mac gives as good as he gets; he slides a hand into Dennis’ hair, sweeps his tongue past his lips, and Dennis is lost. (A lie. He is not lost, he has not been lost in twenty-five years. He isfound,he was found the moment he met Ronnie the Rat under those dirty gymnasium bleachers.)(In which Dennis experiments with aphrodisiacs and things don't go entirely to plan.)





	burning up

**Author's Note:**

> as the summary and tags suggest, dennis is under the influence of aphrodisiacs in this fic. both he and mac were consenting, and they have a brief discussion about it, but if this sort of material bothers you, please steer clear! i don't want to upset anyone. :')

It’s nearly 5 o’clock when Dennis steps into the apartment he shares with Mac, a cardboard box under his arm and an unbearably self-satisfied grin on his lips.

Mac and the others are still at the bar, but Dennis had begged off early with some shitty, half-formed excuse that he barely remembers. Luckily they hadn’t been busy, they rarely were, and the heavy rain had been enough to persuade them against any complex schemes that would require his participation. The timing, Dennis thought smugly, really was perfect.

Long story short, he’d ordered a nice selection of aphrodisiacs online the other day (some of which might not have been entirely legal, but it’s whatever), with the goal of trying them out with Mac. Mac didn’t know about them, of course — what fun would that be?

The thing of it was, aphrodisiacs were kind of a hit or a miss, and Dennis wasn’t about to let himself miss. The last thing he wanted was to try them out with Mac and then have the pills turn out to be fucking useless scams or something. So obviously, some testing was required. If it turns out that they work, then great, he’ll use them for real this weekend.

Dennis carries the box straight into the bedroom and dumps its contents onto the bed. The bottles are labeled with names that he isn’t even going to begin to try and pronounce, along with various warnings and instructions that he promptly ignores. They’re just aphrodisiacs, for god’s sake, it’s not exactly rocket science. Besides, they can’t be as bad as crack, and he used to smoke that all the time.

It won’t be that long before Mac gets back, especially if the bar stays empty and he decides to come home early, so Dennis only has a few hours to take the drugs and let them run their course. With that in mind, Dennis twists open the bottles one by one and takes one of each. Then he settles in to wait.

The chance of fucking this up is, as far as he’s concerned, a solid zero.

 

 

It’s possible that Dennis has made a mistake.

It’s only been ten minutes since he took the pills, but it feels like it’s been hours. Dennis’ skin feels like it might actually be on fire and he hasn’t even _touched_ his cock, yet there’s a steadily growing wet spot on the front of his slacks like he’s a fucking teenager.

Dennis exhales shakily, grabbing his phone from the table and dropping artlessly onto the couch. He hesitates for only a moment before sending a text to Mac that simply reads: “911 at apt.” That has to be easier than explaining this mess over the phone, he figures. It fucked up his plans, which was beyond irritating, but Dennis couldn’t quite bring himself to care. All that mattered was the desperation building rapidly under his skin, his nerves a frenzied mess.

It’s less than a minute before he receives a series of question marks in response that somehow radiate concern despite the appalling lack of eloquence. Dennis ignores them. He’s not about to discuss this over text, and besides, Dennis sends emergency texts rarely enough that he’s certain Mac will come to the apartment without his having to explain the situation.

Dennis drops the phone onto the cushions and arches against the back of the couch, grinding his clothed ass into the fabric before standing up abruptly. He can’t come yet, he won’t. This whole ordeal may not have gone according to plan, but it’s still salvageable. He just has to wait for Mac to get home, and they can fuck, and it’ll be fine.

It’s a ten minute drive from the apartment to Paddy’s. It might as well take years.

 

 

He’d known somewhere in the back of his mind that it had been raining earlier, but with the drugs and the frustration and the _want_ , he’d been a little distracted. It isn’t until Mac opens the door and steps into the apartment, green shirt plastered to his skin, his hair a wet and tousled mess, that Dennis remembers there’s more to the world than the suffocating heat of this apartment. It doesn’t matter, _nothing_ matters, his heart is threatening to beat out of his chest and Mac is here, _finally,_  and —

Dennis surges forward without a second thought, hands fisting desperately in the fabric of Mac’s shirt. He slams him up against the door and Mac _lets_ him, doesn’t even fight it even though he would certainly win if he tried, and the blatant display of trust sends a thrill up Dennis’ spine that has nothing to do with the drugs. When he kisses Mac, it’s messy, painful, and so god damn satisfying that he can barely stand it.

Mac freezes for a moment, caught off guard, before parting his lips beneath Dennis’, melting into the kiss with a pleased sigh. It’s intense in the way that their kisses often are, but when they break apart for a breath, Mac looks as surprised and genuinely pleased as the first time they kissed. It’s endearing, Dennis recognizes distantly, but right now he’s a bit more interested in the swollen redness of Mac’s lips, the heat in his gaze that his friendly enthusiasm can’t quite disguise.

“Holy shit, dude,” Mac breathes into the scant space between their lips, “You, uh, is everything okay or —”

“Fuck me,” Dennis says, blunt, breathless, _wanting._ Mac blinks, surprised, and Dennis takes the opportunity to close the gap between them once more, biting down on Mac’s lower lip in a silent plea. When Mac groans into the kiss, Dennis lets his grin curve sharp and triumphant against the other’s mouth. But Mac gives as good as he gets; he slides a hand into Dennis’ hair, sweeps his tongue past his lips, and Dennis is lost. (A lie. He is not lost, he has not been lost in twenty-five years. He is _found,_  he was found the moment he met Ronnie the Rat under those dirty gymnasium bleachers.)   

“Yeah,” Mac replies belatedly, pulling back with glazed eyes, “Whatever you want, dude, anything.”

Dennis is practically vibrating with pleasure and when he moves away, it’s only to tug Mac towards the bedroom door. His bedroom, or rather, _their_ bedroom, since they haven’t slept in separate beds in weeks. Mac nearly trips over his feet in his haste to follow Dennis and once they make it past the open door, Dennis pauses to push Mac against the door jamb. As desperate as he is to have Mac inside of him, he can’t seem to stop kissing him either. His mouth is addictive.

Mac is content to follow his lead, groaning into the kiss when Dennis nips at his tongue. Dennis pulls away, satisfied, and tugs Mac towards the bed. When Mac’s gaze strays over Dennis’ shoulder, however, he stumbles to a halt, and Dennis doesn’t whimper but it is a very near thing. “Dude, what are all these?” Mac asks, squinting at the various bottles that Dennis had left sitting rather obviously on the bed.

Dennis barely spares the bottles a cursory glance before tugging at Mac’s shirt impatiently, a whine building in his throat. Mac is clearly distracted, though, and Dennis gives in with an impatient noise, “Just forget it, man, they’re drugs, it’s fine.”

“You — what?” Mac asks, confused, and Dennis inhales unsteadily for a moment, trying not to lose his fucking grip. Dennis can see the moment that the lightbulb goes off, the moment that Mac realizes just what the hell is happening _._ It’s like flicking a switch, because suddenly Mac looks unbearably smug and Dennis can feel himself growing more and more desperate with every passing second. It’s time to reclaim control of the situation, Dennis decides, and promptly shoves Mac onto the mattress. The pill bottles clatter onto the floor, but Dennis doesn’t pay them any attention, busying himself instead with climbing up onto Mac’s lap and grinding down roughly. Mac makes a choked noise against his lips and Dennis can’t help but grin, viciously pleased, and he pants harshly into the kiss when Mac grips his hips with firm hands.

“Mac,” Dennis breathes, tugging at his shirt with impatience. They break apart long enough to shed their shirts, and then Mac is shifting Dennis onto his back and rising up off the bed altogether. Dennis chases after him with a hand _(h_ _e’s leaving, why is he leaving, don’t leave),_  but Mac reassures him with a gentle touch to the thigh. Mac tugs at Dennis’ hips, pulling him to the edge of the bed so that his legs dangle off. Dennis watches him hazily, but he exhales harshly and drops his head back against the mattress when Mac kneels on the floor between Dennis’ thighs.

“Mac,” Dennis knows he must sound pathetic, but he doesn’t care, “Just get on with it, asshole.” And then, more quietly: _“Please."_

Mac tugs off Dennis’ jeans and briefs in record time and if Dennis’ thighs are shaking, not from nerves but from sheer fucking _longing,_ Mac thankfully doesn’t comment. Despite Dennis’ desperation, Mac seems inclined to take his time, leaning forward to suck a bruise into the pale skin of Dennis’ thigh. God, Dennis could strangle him — of all the times to take things slow, this asshole chooses _now,_  when Dennis feels like he might vibrate out of his skin any minute now. Mac busies himself with lifting Dennis’ legs onto his shoulders and Dennis opens his mouth, a scathing remark locked and loaded on his tongue, but then Mac is leaning in and tonguing at his entrance, and Dennis’ brain promptly short circuits.

Dennis jerks against the mattress, but Mac’s hands on his thighs keep him pinned, rendering him helpless to the onslaught of sensation. Mac laps at him with the flat of his tongue, long and languid strokes that leave them both reeling, and Dennis’ legs tighten around Mac’s shoulders, desperately fucking himself against Mac’s tongue. When Mac curves his tongue and plunges in as far as he can, Dennis positively _keens,_  nails scrambling for purchase in the sheets. Mac tries to pace himself, tries to drag it out as much as he can, but Dennis is already shaking and panting and  _fuck._

“Jesus, Dennis,” Mac says breathlessly, pulling away despite Dennis’ displeased noise. Mac reaches into the bedside table for lube and a condom, cursing under his breath at the sight of Dennis sprawled across the mattress, legs spread, chest heaving, hand fisting his cock. Mac stumbles towards the bed, tugging Dennis’ wrist away and ignoring the annoyed glare that he gets in response. “C’mon dude,” he insists, replacing Dennis’ hand with his own and leaning forward to press sloppy, open-mouthed kisses to Dennis’ neck, “I want to do it.”

Dennis nods shakily, but he knows he won’t be satisfied if he comes from a measly handjob, so he pushes himself further up the bed, dropping his elbows onto the pillows near the headboard. “You know,” Dennis says, his attempt at nonchalance ruined by his hoarse voice and the way he can’t quite seem to stop grinding his ass against the mattress, desperate for friction, “I’m pretty sure I asked you to fuck me. You’re not going to break your promise, are you, baby boy?”

Mac’s mouth snaps shut with a click and he nearly stumbles in his haste to get his pants and boxers off. “No, I —” his reply comes quick and urgent like he needs Dennis to _know,_  needs him to know that in this moment he would do anything Dennis asked. “I’ll fuck you, Dennis, jesus.”

When Mac crawls onto the bed between Dennis’ legs, he is rewarded with a self-satisfied grin that melts into a liquid moan when Mac leans forward to kiss him. Mac blindly fumbles with the bottle of lube before reaching down between Dennis’ legs and pressing in with a slicked digit. Dennis makes a choked off noise against his lips and Mac can’t help but grin, thrusting his finger in once, twice, before pulling it out and returning with two. Dennis rocks against his hand, a helplessly pleased noise falling from his lips when Mac adds a third. Mac fucks them in and out, building a rhythm, and Dennis arches into it, groaning contentedly when Mac’s fingers brush his prostate. Mac’s hands are larger than his own, they fill him up so nicely, and _god,_  this never feels as good when he does it to himself. Dennis thinks he could die happily with Mac’s fingers in his ass.

Dennis watches Mac with half-lidded eyes, traces the way Mac’s eyelashes fan out against his cheeks and his tongue pokes out in concentration. _Gorgeous,_  Dennis thinks, and then promptly buries the thought away in favor of focusing on Mac’s touch. Dennis reaches forward, cupping Mac’s jaw and pulling him closer so that he can kiss him. Mac hums pleasantly into the contact, sweeping his tongue along Dennis’ lower lip.

“Wait,” Mac suddenly says, freezing against Dennis’ mouth before pulling his fingers out and moving away altogether. He holds up his hands between them in preemptive surrender, as if he knows that stopping right now is about the last thing that Dennis wants. He knows he’s pissing Dennis off, but he’s doing it anyway, what could _possibly_ be so important that he has to —

“You — I mean, you’re on drugs, right?” Mac asks, gaze brimming with something like concern, “Are you sure you, uh, want this?” Dennis blinks at him, nonplussed and more than a little irritated, and Mac hurries to clarify, “I mean, if you’re all out of it like, mentally or whatever, then maybe we shouldn’t do this right now.” He pauses, considering his words, and then glances up at Dennis to gauge his reaction. “Right?”

“Jesus christ,” Dennis mutters under his breath, tugging at Mac’s hair with an impatient hand, “Yes, Mac, for god’s sake, I want this. _Please._  I will literally fucking beg you, if that’s what you want, just get inside of me already.”

“Okay, dude, jesus,” Mac says, but he’s laughing and it is quite possibly the best sound that Dennis has ever heard. He is so _fucked._

Dennis pushes himself up onto his knees and moves to switch places with Mac, shoving him down onto the pillows. Mac lands on his elbows with a huff, shoulders brushing the headboard, and his legs fall open to make space as Dennis crawls between them. Dennis makes himself at home in his lap, arms looping around Mac’s neck, and they both shudder as Mac’s cock brushes the crease of Dennis’ ass.

“I’m going to ride you,” Dennis says matter-of-factly, grinning when Mac jerks his hips shamelessly. Mac just nods, breathless, “Yeah. Fuck, _Dennis._ ”

Dennis grabs the condom from where it’s nearly fallen off the mattress, tears it open with unsteady fingers, and leans forward to kiss Mac as he reaches between them and rolls the latex over Mac’s cock. His hands are shaking, his skin is on fire, and his heart is practically beating out of his chest, but he can’t tell how much of it is from the drugs and how much is solely the result of fucking his best friend, his _boyfriend._  Either way, it’s so goddamn overwhelming that he feels like he might combust and Mac hasn’t even made it inside of him yet. He’s too impatient to find the lube again, so he just runs his hand over his own cock, gathering the precome that’s been steadily collecting there for what feels like hours now, and then slicks Mac’s cock up with it. Mac makes a noise like he’s been punched, but Dennis ignores it, positioning himself over Mac and tightening his grip around his shoulders.

Their faces are so close that they’re breathing the same air, their vision limited to the other’s face.  

 _(God,_  they both think, _I want to_ ruin _him.)_

Dennis lowers himself down onto Mac's cock, moving slowly despite every nerve in his body demanding that he speed up, and shudders with satisfaction when the head breaches him. Mac rests his forehead against Dennis’ as he sinks further down, and the sight of his cock disappearing inside of Dennis is fucking breathtaking.

Dennis grinds down against Mac’s cock mindlessly, grounding himself in the sensation, and he exhales unsteadily once Mac’s buried to the hilt. Mac’s hands grip his hips and his fingers absently stroke the skin there, warmth shooting through Dennis’ veins. Dennis rocks in place for a moment, his nails leaving red crescents on Mac’s shoulders.

“Dennis,” Mac groans, voice hoarse and breath hot against Dennis’ cheeks, “Fuck, you feel so good.” Dennis is inclined to agree. The slick, obscene drag of Mac’s cock inside of him is beyond heavenly and he can’t help but clench around it, drawing a stuttered moan from both men. “So good,” Mac repeats unsteadily, lifting a hand and brushing it along Dennis’ cheek, _"God,_  dude, you’re perfect.”

Dennis’ cheeks flare with the praise and he drops his forehead onto Mac’s shoulder to cover it, burying his face in Mac’s neck and taking the opportunity to drag his tongue down the sweaty column of his throat. (He’s not embarrassed, he’s _not_.)

Mac allows the brief respite, for which Dennis is grateful, and Dennis drags a hand down his chest as he starts to ride him in earnest. When Mac moans, Dennis can feel the vibrations against his tongue as he sucks a bruise onto Mac’s throat. He pulls back, only to thread his hands into Mac’s hair and drag him impossibly closer, brushing their lips together, open-mouthed.

Every time Dennis lifts up, Mac’s hips chase after him, like he can’t quite help but try to stay inside. On one particular downward thrust, Mac’s cock slams straight against his prostate, and suddenly Dennis can barely breathe. He chases the feeling desperately, adjusting his angle until he’s hitting that sweet spot every time. “Yeah,” Dennis purrs against Mac’s lips, tugging sharply at his hair as a particularly rough thrust makes him see stars, “God, right there. Perfect, you’re so good for me, baby boy, you — _nngh._ ”

Dennis breaks off with a whine, high pitched and practically beside himself as he quickens his pace. Mac is murmuring encouragements under his breath, and Dennis soaks them in, _basks_ in them as he moves relentlessly, the mattress squeaking beneath them in muted protest.

Dennis’ pace falters as he bounces on Mac’s cock, overwhelmed by the bone-deep satisfaction and the greedy desire for more, _more_. He can’t quite get the pace he wants — this may be satisfying, but it isn’t satisfying _enough_ , he knows it could be even better — and he snarls frustratedly.

Mac’s hands tighten their grip around Dennis’ waist and he pushes gently at his chest, a clear request. Dennis follows the suggestion deliriously, dropping his back against the mattress and digging his nails into the sheets as Mac moves to loom over him.

Mac pauses for a moment, struck dumb once more at the sight of Dennis. With his red, bitten lips, disheveled hair, and sweaty cheeks, he looks well and truly fucked. It is, in Mac’s opinion, the best he has ever looked.

Without wasting any more time, Mac slams back into Dennis and grins viciously when Dennis nearly sobs. One hand remains tight on Dennis’ waist, a steadying presence, and if the other moves to brush Dennis’ hair from his forehead, well, neither of them mention it.

Mac doesn’t slow as he pistons his hips forward and back, fucking into Dennis with renewed fervor. Dennis knows that he gives Mac a hard time when it comes to working out or whatever, and he still stands by the fact that the guy only tones his glamour muscles, but _god,_  Mac is strong, and Dennis has quite possibly never been more grateful.

Dennis has half a mind to wrap his legs tight around Mac’s waist, force his cock in deeper and keep Mac close, but he can’t find the energy. He spreads his legs wider instead and achieves a similar effect, Mac’s cock hitting his prostate on the next thrust, and the next, and —

 _"Oh,"_  Dennis babbles, pleasure wracking through him in devastating waves as his orgasm hits him all at once. He tries to speak, tries to give voice to the unspeakable gratification that’s practically breaking him open from the inside, but he can’t. His mouth opens wordlessly and he arches into the mattress, vision flooded with white.

Dennis’ eyes flutter open after a few seconds, nerves buzzing and oversensitive, and he makes a desperate noise when he realizes Mac hasn’t come yet. Dennis would be embarrassed over coming first, but he’s willing to blame the mountain of aphrodisiacs and the fact that he's been waiting for what feels like decades.

Loose and pliant with orgasm, Dennis mumbles quiet encouragements as Mac nears his own climax. “You’re so good to me,” he says, breathless, and the praise clearly hits its mark as Mac’s eyes flutter closed and he leans forward to bury his face in Dennis’ neck, thrusting desperately. “Come for me,” he urges, blasting past the point of overstimulation as he drags a shaky hand down Mac’s back, “Don’t you want to come for me? Inside of me?”

“ _Fuck_ , Dennis, I —” Mac hisses, but the sentence dissipates as Dennis clenches around him. The tight heat pushes him over the edge and he comes with Dennis’ name on his lips, vision fuzzy and thighs shaking as he rides out his orgasm.

When he comes back down, Mac breathes shakily, pulling out of Dennis and tugging off the condom, absently tying it and dropping it off the side of the bed. He rolls out of Dennis’ space and lies down beside of him instead, gazing at the yellowed ceiling in a silence broken only by their harsh breathing. It isn't long before a cheesy grin tugs at his lips.

“Stop it,” Dennis mutters, elbowing Mac’s side, and Mac’s grin just widens helplessly. Dennis turns to grimace at him, but he isn’t unhappy, not really. Actually, he is the exact opposite. But he’s pretty sure he’s met his sentimental quota for the day, so he doesn’t voice the thought aloud.

He does, however, tug Mac into another kiss, and he thinks Mac probably gets the idea anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ dennisreynclds.tumblr.com!!
> 
> UM yeah i don't really know what this is but i hope you guys like it! this was my first time writing smut, so at least i can add that to my resume. 
> 
> i owe coy and taylor my life for letting me rant to them about this fic. i'm so sorry.


End file.
